


Are We Really Enemies?

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerleader!Kurt, Co-Captains!Klaine, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, Klaine Prompt Reverse Bang, Locker Room Sex, M/M, So much kissing, cheerleader!Blaine, getting caught having sex on a printer, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: Coach Sylvester finds out what exactly her Cheerio co-captains Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson get up to in their spare time.





	Are We Really Enemies?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I chose to fill for the Klaine Prompt Reverse Bang. The scene depicted in the original prompt is sadly not part of my story, as I couldn't get it to work in a way that didn't feel forced, but I'd advice you to take a look and allow your imagination to run free. Just one warning, it's definitely NSFW. http://prompt-a-klainefic.tumblr.com/post/150400251108/kurtsies-au-coach-sylvester-finds-out-what
> 
>  
> 
> I also want to thank the lovely quizasvivamos for the wonderful art she created, which can be found here:  
> SFW - http://quizasvivamos.tumblr.com/image/160455852892  
> NSFW - http://quizasvivamos.tumblr.com/image/160460472772

Kurt smirked, walking out onto the field with confident steps. It might be the first practice of the new year - something that was collectively known as ‘hell day’ among the McKinley High cheerleaders as it was the day their coach would seed out any unworthy of the uniform through a truly horrible three-hour practice - but to Kurt this was also the first day of being cheer-captain.

He couldn’t count the number of painful practices he’d powered through getting to this point, the number of injuries he’d sustained, but becoming captain would be worth it. Would be worth the late nights, the early mornings, of weekends spent doing even  _ more _ practicing. It would even be worth any and every missed date; days he’d have liked to spend with his father, or his friends, even potential boyfriends.

“Congratulations Kurt,” a fellow cheerleader, Brittany, told him as she caught up with him.

“Thanks Britt,” Kurt smiled, hugging the girl lightly as they slowly walked out towards the middle of the field.

“Yeah, congrats  _ captain _ ,” a voice drawled from behind them. Kurt rolled his eyes before plastering a smile onto his lips, coming face to face with Santana. Who just so happened to be his top rival for the captain position. “Heard Coach made you head bitch. Guess even devils like her grow old sometime, if she thinks  _ you’re _ her top choice.”

“Or, and here’s a thought,” Kurt said, tapping his cheek, “maybe she thinks  _ I _ don’t need a boobjob to get noticed in a crowd, like some people.”

“Oh, what a comeback. I’m shivering, that was so good.” Though even before she’d finished, Santana was grinning from ear to ear. “God, I’ve missed you Hummelina, summer was not the same without you.”

“Missed you too Tana,” Kurt smiled. “A summer without your insults is too long.”

“Oh, like you don’t like a good opportunity to snark,” Santana said, walking around him to get to the blonde at his side, kissing her cheek sweetly. “Hey Brit-Brit.”

“Hi Tana.”

Kurt was about to reply to Santana when he caught sight of a familiar bullhorn swinging side to side, and instead hushed the two, quickly herding them toward the middle of the field where the rest of the team was already waiting.

“Don’t think I saw you were late!” were the first words out of Sue Sylvester when she reached the group. “Porcelina. Sandbags. Brittany. That’s an additional five mile run for you three after practice!”

Kurt didn’t even argue, knowing from experience it wasn’t worth the energy. He’d need every ounce of it he could scrounge up for these coming hours if he wanted to survive them.

“It’s my favorite time of the year again,” Sue continued, her voice every bit as nostalgic as it could become. Which wasn’t much. Being her student you learnt quickly to tell apart her happy voice from her angry voice. It could save your eardrums. “Today half of you will quit on your own, those too weak to handle what it takes to be champions. Out of the rest of you, maybe five of you will puke from exhaustion, in which case you’re off the team. I can’t have no lazy asses on my squad. My record of first day puking children is seventeen. That was a glorious day. I can’t wait to see you humiliating yourself. In fact-”

“Sorry I’m late!” a voice called out from the bleachers.

Kurt pitied the poor fool; cutting Coach Sylvester off when she was on a rant was a suicide mission on a  _ good  _ day. To then announce that you were late off all things? Yeah, Kurt pitied the fool.

Glancing over he caught sight of a boy jogging his way to them, his red and white uniform stretching quite deliciously across his muscles. Short, thick curls bounced as the boy moved closer, curls Kurt really wouldn’t mind sinking his hands into, not with how soft they looked. And that face, well, let’s just say Kurt wouldn’t mind seeing that face day in and day out.

_ If _ Coach Sylvester didn’t skin him alive that is.

Again - poor fool.

“Ah, Anderson,” Coach said, sounding - excited? “Glad to know you didn’t go back to that sad excuse of a school you came from.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Coach,” the boy smiled. He actually  _ smiled _ . Like he was on friendly terms with the coach. No one was. Not even Kurt, who was acknowledged as one of Sylvester’s favorites, was on friendly terms with the woman.

“Great,” Coach said, turning to the rest of the team. “So, I take it you all heard that Hummel here is our new cheer captain, if that incessant platter I’ve been forced to listen to all day is anything to go by.”

A chorus of ‘congratulations’ went ‘round the squad, to which he gracefully bowed his head, silently thanking his friends.

“What you probably didn’t hear though,” Coach continued, “is that Anderson here is to be his co-captain…”

Kurt didn’t hear the rest of her sentence, his mind blanking out for a moment. Had he just heard her right? Co-captain? No this couldn’t be right, he couldn’t have been delegated to co-captain before the first practice even started, right? And definitely not by this guy who- did this guy even go to their school? Kurt had never seen the kid before in his life, surely he couldn’t be… Kurt had just heard things wrong. Surely…

“What the hell do you mean co-captain, Coach?” Santana piped out angrily from beside him. Kurt couldn’t help but feel grateful for her voicing his own questions, for having the guts to disrupt Coach Sylvester’s monologue on a matter that didn’t even concern her directly.

“Did you not hear me the first time Lopez?” Coach smirked devilishly. “I wasn’t aware that that boob-job of yours messed with your hearing as well, though one couldn’t expect better from some low-class doctor who chooses to work in  _ Ohio _ of all places.”

“But who even is this guy?” Kurt couldn’t help but pipe up, anger beginning to win over his initial surprise. He’d  _ earned _ that captain spot dammit, he wasn’t gonna take some random guy just waltzing in and being  _ given _ something that had taken him  _ years _ to get. “He looks like a sad excuse of a dwarf, Coach. Can he even do a proper lift?”

“Bet I could lift  _ you _ ,” the guy, Anderson, smirked. “Unlike some people,  _ I _ used to cheer on an all-boys team, who were rather famous for our so called ‘unusual’ stunts. Only unusual thing about them being that it was guys hefted into the air instead of tiny girls.”

“Oh, as if-” Kurt began, but was silenced by a loud sigh from his Coach.

“If you ladies want to keep arguing, do so on your own time,” she drawled, before allowing a cruel smile to take over her face. “Now, let’s see who’s the first to cry. In position!”

Kurt allowed himself to seethe quietly, hell bent on getting to the bottom of this later, after Coach was done torturing them.

~*~

“What the  _ hell _ did you do to get Coach Sylvester to make you co-captain?!” Kurt hissed, crowding the other boy up against the wall the moment they entered the locker room.

Anderson merely smirked, glancing Kurt up and down where he stood seething. Kurt felt like knocking those perfect little teeth in, and might have if only his arms didn’t feel like lead at the moment.

“Guess she was impressed by those tapes I sent her this summer, when I heard I had to transfer to this little backwards school,” Anderson grinned, taking a tiny step closer to Kurt, bringing them chest to chest. “The co-captain title was a little disappointing, but knowing that my companion is kinda cute definitely made up for some of it.”

Kurt bristled. The audacity of this kid! How dare he-

“Oh you vile little-”

The other boy tutted disapprovingly, worming his hands around Kurt’s middle. “My, my. Think about what you’re gonna say now, why don’t you Hummel, before you’ll say something you’ll regret.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t regret it,” Kurt sneered, ripping himself away from the other boy. “Not like you’ll regret not keeping your hands to yourself if you ever do that again.”

“What?” Anderson challenged, stepping closer and reaching for Kurt again. “This?”

With one quick movement Kurt had the other cheerleader pressed up against the wall again, only this time with Anderson’s face against the wall, Anderson’s arm bent back between them, Kurt holding on with an iron grip. “What did I just tell you?” he growled.

“I’d say sorry,” Anderson gasped, lightly shaking his head, “But then I’d be lying. Feel free to push me up against a wall anytime.”

“You’re disgusting,” Kurt said, voice laced with contempt, dropping the arm between them and walking away. He could feel Anderson’s eyes on his back as he collected his things. He’d much rather wait a while and shower back home than have to spend even a single minute more with the other boy.

“Think about it,” Anderson called after him as he walked out the door, something Kurt swore to himself he wouldn’t.

~*~

Though, when you promise yourself you won’t think about something, oftentimes you find yourself doing the complete opposite. Many a times Kurt found his mind wander back to how it had felt having the smaller boy trapped against him. How, despite not actually liking the other boy, it had felt good, great even, to feel a warm body against his own.

Biology certainly liked to betray him.

Not to mention the many illicit thoughts Anderson’s words had caused.  _ ‘Feel free to push me up against a wall anytime,’ _ he’d said.  _ ‘You’re cute,’  _ he’d said, hidden by sarcasm, but still.

Kurt might not have been bullied like he’d been back in freshman year, but he was still a far cry away from being prepositioned like that in a school like McKinley. Homophobes still riddled the halls, even if they were far too frightened of Coach Sylvester to actually do anything to him. He definitely wasn’t used to holding a boy’s attention, of being found attractive.

It was flattering.

Anderson was still annoying though.

~*~

Kurt did his best to avoid Anderson at all costs. Even during practice he kept his distance from the other boy. As well as he possibly could anyway - there were only so much he could do when they were practicing their routines. Especially considering they were the default bases whenever one of the girls would get lifted during practice.

Anderson clearly didn’t have the same concerns. It seemed the other boy went out of his way to torment Kurt - appearing around every corner Kurt passed. It always made Kurt grit his teeth seeing the pleased leer upon Anderson’s face when their paths crossed.

“Would you stop that?” Kurt even growled one time when he’d almost walked straight into Anderson on his way to class, the other boy having appeared as if out of nowhere. It was getting tiring, and fast.

“Stop what?” Anderson grinned, brushing up against Kurt as he walked pass.

Kurt ignored the way goosebumps littered his body for minutes after that.

Anderson appearing everywhere he went were just one thing that drove him insane however. There was also the insufferable way Anderson behaved; both during practice and otherwise. The constant leering, the way he always had to have the right answer in class - obviously making sure Kurt noticed just how much smarter he were than Kurt - the way he had to show off during practice…

It drove Kurt insane.

~*~

“Don’t you dare speak to the girls like that again you heathen!” Kurt hissed one afternoon after practice, following Anderson around the locker room once practice had ended.

Kurt could freely admit that some of the sophmores had been far clumsier than normal that afternoon; endangering several of the other girls when doing a complicated lift completely wrong from the start. What was not necessary however was making the girls cry rivers in an attempt to make them realize how stupid it had been to go on with the lift if they knew it wouldn’t end well.

Kurt still remembered the girl who’d broken her neck his freshman year, and he desperately didn’t want a repeat of that, but it wouldn’t hurt to show some humanity now would it?

“They deserved it,” Anderson growled, still reeling from how stupid those girls had been. “They need to learn, or else they’ll never evolve. And you can’t tell me that you thought that was okay!”

“Of course it wasn’t okay!” Kurt yelled, throwing his arms in the air, exasperated. “But to call them those names you did wasn’t okay either!”

“Maybe not, but if it makes them listen, then I’ll do it again, and again, and  _ again _ , until they don’t pull stupid shit like that anymore,” Anderson promised, turning and walking away.

Something which had Kurt seeing red. Their discussion wasn’t finished goddammit! Grabbing hold of Anderson’s arm Kurt forcefully turned the boy around, bringing them chest to chest.

Surprisingly, Anderson got a pleased look on his face.

“I knew you’d take me up on my offer,” Anderson smirked wickedly, grabbing on to Kurt’s hips with strong hands. Only then did Kurt realize he’d unintentionally trapped Anderson against the locker room wall. Again.

Huh. This certainly changed the tone of their argument, and quick at that.

He tried to wrestle himself free, but Anderson’s hold on him wouldn’t budge. Instead the other boy merely smiled, before slowly bringing his face closer to Kurt’s.

“Why are you still fighting this?” Anderson asked, before letting his tongue lick up the side of Kurt’s neck once.

“Oh, uh,” Kurt mumbled, the sensation of having his neck licked so utterly unfamiliar it made his mind blank for a moment. They had been fighting about something a moment ago, but what was it? “Fighting what?”

“Oh don’t play coy Hummel,” Anderson snickered, snaking his hands up and around Kurt’s back, making shivers rise on his skin as he was pulled closer to the other boy.

“Uhm, what?” Kurt stuttered, trying his best to make sense of what Anderson was saying.

“What,” Anderson grinned, “you can’t mean you don’t know, do you?” But then Anderson leveled a gaze upon him and seemed to come to his senses. “Wow, you don’t do you? Jeez, and people call me dense.”

“Hey now,” Kurt said, indignant about being insulted like that.

He couldn’t say much more though, as soon there was another mouth covering his own, moving and gliding and  _ taking. _ Kurt froze for a moment, before all the tension in his body vanished and he fell into the kiss without abandon.

He’d heard a lot about kissing before, but what people failed to mention was just how  _ thrilling _ and  _ good _ it was. Sure they made it sound awesome, but not quite so amazing as it truly was. Kurt definitely wouldn’t mind being kissed like this for the rest of his life.

Only then did he realize just  _ who _ he was kissing.

“Wait,” he exhaled shakily, wrenching himself from the kiss. “What… Why…”

“Don’t tell me you still can’t figure it out,” Anderson smirked, leaning forward to place a second, chaster kiss upon Kurt’s now red-bitten lips.

“You like me?” Kurt asked, not quite believing his own mind right now. “Like… like me, like me?”

“I thought it was obvious,” Anderson grinned, “with the way I’ve been blatantly flirting with you for weeks.”

“That wasn’t flirting!” Kurt objected, his cheeks reddening as blood rushed to fill them. “It couldn’t have been…”

“You didn’t notice me trying to impress you at every step did you?” Anderson smiled, one hand palming Kurt’s warm cheek, his thumb rubbing soothingly close to the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt couldn’t help but angle his head and pressing a small kiss to that thumb, blushing even harder when he took notice of what he was doing.

“Though I guess you don’t object,” Anderson said, breathless.

This time Kurt was ready when their mouths crashed into one another, his hands flying up to tangle into the short curls of the other boy. They were just as soft as he’d once imagined, and he tugged at them to his heart’s delight, something which Anderson seemed to appreciate just as much as Kurt did.

Kurt supposed he should object to this, to kissing someone he’d only minutes ago he’d thought of as an enemy of sorts, someone trying to steal everything he’d worked his ass off for. But as he licked his way into Anderson’s mouth, Kurt couldn’t help but reflect over the past couple of weeks.

When thinking about it in fact, Kurt realized he’d been kind of unfair towards the other boy. It wasn’t Anderson’s fault that Coach had made them co-captains. An obligation that Kurt had to admit Anderson had handled superbly, in some ways better than Kurt himself did. And now… knowing what he knew about Anderson’s… feelings… it shed light to a lot of Anderson’s behavior. The way the other boy had taken such care of holding Kurt’s attention, knowing it was because Anderson  _ liked _ him, and not because he wanted to  _ outdo _ Kurt in every way.

It was heading. And flattering. While also making things utterly confusing.

“We should go on a date,” Kurt exclaimed, drawing back momentarily from the other boy’s mouth. It might help him make up his mind on the other boy. “Or something.”

“What? Now?” Anderson asked breathily, his hands not stopping their exploration of Kurt’s back and sides for a second.

“Oh hell no,” Kurt groaned, diving in for another kiss. They sure were addictive. And every kiss made his blood boil hotter. “Later. Always later.”

“I can definitely work with that,” Anderson smiled, giving Kurt another passionate kiss.

Kurt felt his mind go blank, pleasure and warmth spreading like wildfire through his veins. It wasn’t long before Kurt was shaking with lust, blood rushing down down down without abandon.

And god, he wanted. He wanted so much.

“I do too,” Anderson grinned, leaning their foreheads together, their breaths blending together between them.

“I said that out loud?” Kurt groaned, embarrassed.

“Yeah,” Anderson chuckled. “You did.”

Kurt did his best to hide his face, something that Anderson vehemently denied him. He flipped them around, pressing them together from head to groin.

“You want to?” Anderson asked him hesitantly, rolling his hips once, more than enough for Kurt to lose his breath. Holy- if that was just one roll of his hips, what would…

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded feverently. “Yes, yes oh god please.”

“Thank god,” Anderson grunted, leaning back to quickly strip his own shirt, the fabric landing someplace behind them.

Kurt couldn’t believe the beauty before him. So much skin before him; glorious hard, muscular skin. Skin he was allowed to touch.

So he did.

It was softer than it looked, and more sensitive than Kurt would have believed. Or Anderson was just as filled with lust as he was. Both were quite believable possibilities. But scraping one nail down across Anderson’s nipple had the other boy gasping and leaning heavily onto Kurt. If Anderson were as sensitive all over…

Kurt couldn’t wait to find out if he was or not.

“You too,” Anderson hissed between his teeth, his hands scrambling at the bottom of Kurt’s own shirt. Kurt couldn’t very well argue with that could he?

The air was cold on his skin, but Kurt didn’t freeze one bit. Not with Anderson’s heated gaze on his skin. “Like what you see?” Kurt even dared teased at the way Anderson couldn’t draw away his eyes. It felt so unbelievably good to be desired like that.

“How is that even a question?” Anderson mumbled, eyes stuck on that lean yet muscular stomach.

“So what do you think?” Kurt asked.

“About what?” Anderson wondered. “That chest of yours? Utterly lickable.”

“No,” Kurt huffed, blushing bright red. “I meant. What do you think we should… well,  _ do _ ?”

“Do?” Anderson grinned. “Well, there’s lots of things for us to  _ do _ , but unless you’ve got lube in your locker, I’m thinking we’d stay simple. Handjobs maybe?”

“I definitely don’t keep…  _ that _ in my locker,” Kurt said, though he entertained the thought in his head. It would certainly come in handy should these visit become… regular.

“I figured,” Anderson smiled, before reaching down and removing his own pants, as well as his underwear, leaving him as naked as he could possibly get. And noticing Kurt’s lustful gaze Anderson leaned back against the lockers behind him. “Like what you see?”

“Oh ha ha,” Kurt drawled, quickly stalking forward. Hiking his hands down around Anderson’s thighs Kurt hauled the other boy up, lifting him up against the lockers. The blatant show of strength had Anderson shiver in his hold, something which Kurt merely found amusing.

“You’re stronger than you look,” Anderson commented when he got his wits back about him. His legs had looped around Kurt’s back, helping Kurt to keep him up.

“I’m a cheerleader, what do you think?” Kurt smirked. “And wasn’t it you who commented about being able to lift  _ me _ ?”

“Oh I can do that,” Anderson promised. “Though some other time. Now I just want to make you fall apart.”

With that Anderson grabbed hold of his head and smashed their heads together, stealing kiss after kiss from Kurt, all the while grinding their hips together. The pressure was muted, as Kurt was still wearing his sweats. He welcomed the fabric though, as he was certain he wouldn’t have lasted a minute if it weren’t in the way. Anderson just felt way too good against him.

Like he belonged there.

Which was a ridiculous notion, seeing as how they did not know each other well enough to tell. But Kurt found himself hoping for what the future might bring.

“Oh Anderson,” Kurt found himself sighing at one particular thrust that hit all the right spots.

“Blaine,” Anderson grunted, doing his best to rock himself in Kurt’s hold.

“What?” Kurt asked, thinking it might have been a sneeze or something. Which, ew, it’d have landed straight in his hair.

“My name,” Anderson laughed. “It’s Blaine.”

“Blaine,” Kurt said, trying the name out. “It’s pretty.”

“Like me?” Anders- Blaine, grinned.

“Like you,” Kurt agreed, a smile adorning his lips.

They didn’t share much conversation after that, instead choosing to rock together towards one common goal. Coming. At one point Blaine even let his hands drop to desperately scramble at Kurt’s sweats, doing his utmost to reveal the bright-red cock hiding underneath. Kurt happily sighed the moment he was freed, the calloused fingers against his skin feeling pretty darned close to perfection at the moment.

Then, grasping them both in his hands, Blaine set a fast pace, doing his best to milk them both to orgasm, something which embarrassingly didn’t take all too long. For either of them. Spurting rope after rope of come between them Kurt leaned in for one final kiss, drawing the pleasure out for as long as he possibly could.

“Okay, that was perfect,” Blaine grinned a few minutes later, sitting slumped against the lockers next to Kurt. Kurt could only smile as he felt those same calloused fingers that had mere minutes before brought him unbearable pleasure twine in between his own. He gripped those talented fingers with his, letting them rest in his lap.

“It was,” he admitted, glancing over at the other boy. The smile he found on the other boy was beautiful. “So what do you say? Let’s go on a date later this week? See if there’s more to each other than what we think we know?”

“Sounds great,” Blaine agreed, leaning his head against Kurt’s shoulder.

~*~

That first date happened a few days later, when they went to see a movie after practice ended one night. Kurt thought it was an amazing first date, even though they’d both fallen asleep mere minutes into the movie, exhausted beyond recognition. But the conversation they’d shared before, as well as the amused banter after, had been so good and hilarious that Kurt felt like things might work out in a positive light.

He certainly wouldn’t complain about the kiss they’d shared on his doorstep either.

Not even after his father had found them there, and proceeded to scare the living crap out of Blaine.

Okay, he might even have liked that part. A little bit at least. It felt good to know Blaine got a taste of his own medicine. Especially knowing his father was a big teddy bear at heart in reality. It had just been fun as hell seeing Blaine skittering his way back to his car, as if the devil was on his tail.

It hadn’t stopped him from ranting at his dad about proper behavior though.

~*~

It was a familiar position; crowding Blaine up against a wall like this, but for once Kurt wasn’t feeling angry at the other teen when doing so. Okay, so maybe he was. A little. For the most part though-

“You are an evil, evil man,” Kurt hissed, before slamming their mouths together, kissing the ever daylights out of the shorter boy.

“What did I do?” Blaine grinned, knowing very well just what he’d done.

History had not been the same class it had been since their little… randevouz a while back. Being the only class the two cheerios shared other than actual cheerleading practice, Blaine had taken to do his utmost to drive Kurt nuts. Not that he hadn’t before, but now the other boy had taken his teasing up a notch. All the while being even more glaringly obvious about it.

Kurt could not count the number of times Blaine had bent over in that last class alone. It was a great deal anyway, and certainly the reason why Kurt had made sure to quickly drag the other boy into the nearest empty room once they’d been let out. Apparently he’d chosen quite well at that, as when Kurt pressed Blaine up against the wall his eyes had caught on the Cheerios own special printer that Coach had fooled some poor sucker into buying for them. As only Cheerios were allowed into the room - since those dweebs from that one choir group had ‘borrowed’ it that time way back - Kurt felt confident they’d be left alone.

Humming happily, Kurt nosed his way up Blaine’s neck. “You know exactly what you did,” he growled against the other boy’s ear, savoring the shiver it produced.

“So,” Blaine swallowed thickly, “what are you gonna do about it?”

“I have a couple of ideas,” Kurt grinned, snaking his arms around Blaine’s body and palming two plump cheeks, massaging them with glee.

“You have the best ideas,” Blaine said, matching Kurt’s grin with one of his own.

“Check my back pocket,” Kurt breathed against Blaine’s ear, loving the reaction from the other boy. Kurt could feel hands raking down his back from where they’d been buried in his hair, though in mere moments they were at his ass, palming the globes a few times more than necessary before Blaine even began checking his pockets.

What was found made Blaine laugh however.

“Really? Lube?” Blaine chuckled.

“I might not have been a boy scout,” Kurt began, his eyelashes fluttering when Blaine palmed him with the hand that had yet to leave his ass, “but I still know to be prepared.”

“And here I thought you might prepare  _ me _ ,” Blaine laughed, delighted.

The other boy’s bluntness would’ve made Kurt’s cheek go as red as a tomato a mere few weeks ago, but having spent a fair share of time making out with the other boy - and quite a bit more than that - Kurt was slowly getting used to it. As it was he only blushed a tiny bit.

“We can do that,” Kurt smirked, dragging Blaine’s pants down just enough to be able to draw his fingers down against the other boy’s hole, drawing a small gasp from Blaine in the process. “We can definitely do that if you want it.”

“Okay, yeah, yup,” Blaine rushed out, quickly pulling his pants down all the way and jumping up on the printer beside them, beckoning Kurt closer the moment he was seated. “Now get in me before I do it myself.”

Laughing merrily Kurt did as told, slicking his fingers up and letting his eyes zero in on where he’d soon enough have his fingers buried in to the hilt. It really was such a pretty hole, one he was determined to treasure for hours - when he had the time that was. Right now though? Right now he was gonna  _ wreck _ it.

“Ready?” he asked, lining his fingers up.

The voice that answered him however was emotionless as it cut through Kurt’s lustful haze of bliss, and caused him to panic and almost fall off where he more or less stood draped over the printer where his boy was scrambling to sit himself up.

“Porcelain. Mrs. Porcelain,” Sue Sylvester drawled where she watched in with disgusted eyes as the two boys tried to right up their uniforms from where they’d been more or less pulled off in their haste. “Care to explain why you’re defiling this poor, innocent printer? It’s done nothing to either of you miscreants, has it?”

About to open his mouth after a quick look at his co-captain, Kurt was quickly cut off by his coach.

“I don’t want to hear it,” their Coach quickly spoke, gesturing at the both of them. “Anything out of those mouths should be washed out with soap before I have to listen to it from now on. Now clean yourself - and the printer for the love of god - and get your butts out onto the field. You’re doing squats until practice starts, that’ll teach you not to defile my poor printer.”

With that she left, leaving the two boys alone again. Kurt didn’t even need to look over at Blaine to know there was a big grin on his face.

“So,” Blaine began as they cleaned themselves up. “If we don’t die this afternoon, maybe we could meet up at my place once practice is done. Finish what we started?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Kurt grinned, and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand as they left the room.


End file.
